Se tambalea y se desvanece
by truchita
Summary: Parece que vas a caer por un precipicio, dejas de latir durante un segundo, la sangre se escarcha en tus venas y algo se rompe en mil pedazos dentro de ti, se te clava en el pecho. Y duele. Escena perdida de GoF. ANGST, POV Hermione RHr de fondo.


**

* * *

SE TAMBALEA Y SE DESVANECE **

**_Por Truchita

* * *

_**

Capítulo 35 de "El Cáliz de Fuego"

_El rostro de Cornelius Fudge apareció sobre Harry vuelto del revés. Parecía blanco y consternado. _

-¡Dios... Dios mío, Diggory!- exclamó -. ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore!

Aquellas palabras se reprodujeron, y las sombras que los rodeaban se las repetían a los de atrás, y luego otros las gritaron, las chillaron en la noche: "¡Está muerto!", "¡Está muerto!", "¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!".

* * *

_Ante el cadáver de una persona que se ha amado, uno se siente siempre culpable. El sentimiento de la propia inocencia se tambalea y se desvanece._

Henri-René Lenormand

* * *

Dos palabras pueden destruir imperios, dirigir ejércitos y revolucionar multitudes, ser esperanza, memoria o ataúd. Poesía y ciencia, ejemplo de sabiduría, testimonio de maldad y semilla de la guerra. Condenarte para siempre o hacerte alcanzar la gloria. 

Dos palabras también pueden arrancarte de cuajo el corazón.

Hermione acaba de saberlo.

_¡Está muerto!_

Es una sensación extraña, como la sacudida repentina de tu estómago cuando esperas un peldaño más en las escaleras y tu pie se encuentra con la sorpresa del vacío. Parece que vas a caer por un precipicio, dejas de latir durante un segundo, la sangre se escarcha en tus venas y algo se rompe en mil pedazos dentro de ti, se te clava en el pecho. Y duele.

-¡Está muerto!

Los gritos crecen a su alrededor, las palabras se multiplican en un eco macabro. Chicos y chicas empiezan a correr, se empujan, dan vueltas, todo es confuso y Hermione no puede ver nada. Las gradas son un caos de estudiantes horrorizados, siente la histeria rebotando en sus oídos. Y el pánico, creciendo en oleadas, extendiéndose por su cuerpo y paralizándola, _no, no, no puede ser, Harry no está muerto_. Chocan con ella, trastabilla, cae sobre el banco y es incapaz de levantarse, _no es verdad_. Un mosaico de colores chilla ante sus ojos, que asisten incrédulos al dantesco espectáculo de oro y grana, bufandas que flotan y pasos que se atropellan retumbando en la madera. Todos quieren salir de allí pero Hermione no puede pensar, no puede creerlo, _no, no es verdad_.

-¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!

Es una bofetada, un intenso sentimiento de culpabilidad. _No es Harry_. Y se odia a sí misma por sentir alivio y preguntarse dónde está, por reaccionar y ponerse en pie. No es Harry y es horrible, porque Cedric es joven y fuerte, invencible, lleno de vida y de futuro y ahora está vacío. Muerto. Para siempre.

Nota el miedo en el estómago y quiere llorar y encontrar a Harry, quiere correr lejos de allí, buscar respuestas en un libro, volver a sentirse como hace un minuto y no como ahora.

Perdida.

Sola.

Entonces lo nota. Una mano cerrándose sobre la suya. Grande y firme, caliente y familiar.

No sabe quién tira de quién pero Hermione no deja de caminar, avanza entre el gentío, se aleja de las gradas, abajo, más abajo, hasta que ve las gigantescas paredes del laberinto irguiéndose sobre cientos de cabezas. Ron camina a su lado sin decir nada. A veces hace eso. No decir nada. Mirar al frente con ojos de cobalto y apretar una mandíbula cada vez más contundente, fruncir el ceño bajo el largo flequillo y actuar con la determinación que le hace parecer distinto, más serio, más seguro. Más mayor. Decidido, silencioso, sujeta su mano para no perderla y Hermione cree que, en circunstancias normales, las orejas de Ron estarían tan rojas como su pelo. Pero esto no son circunstancias normales, porque hay un chico muerto y no saben dónde está Harry, y todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora.

La zarandean, la empujan, la estrellan contra él varias veces y siente la solidez de su cuerpo, la diferencia de altura. Resulta nuevo y extraño, pero también tranquilizador, y por eso sigue caminando. Porque es Ron el que está allí con ella, el que se sube a un caballo para dar el jaque mate, el que actúa de escudo con una pierna rota y se sienta en el bosque una noche de ataques a muggles diciendo que todo saldrá bien. Cogidos de la mano, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre aterrorizada, Ron y Hermione se acercan poco a poco a la entrada del laberinto y el corazón se le desboca presa de la anticipación, invadida por la adrenalina que burbujea en sus venas y la incita a correr, a consumir el tiempo y la distancia.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Las voces tiemblan, hay sollozos y nota que Ron le aprieta la mano con fuerza. Sabe que está tan asustado como ella y que debe sentir la misma soga en la garganta que le impide gritar el nombre de Harry, exigir que les dejen pasar, bramar _¡Es mi mejor amigo!_. El aliento de Ron le cosquillea la piel de la nuca, corriendo tras ella por un estrecho pasillo de gente, las manos de ambos prisioneras contra el estómago del pelirrojo. Lo siente sobre ella como una coraza, palpitando con furia a través de su espalda. Las piernas se enredan mientras corren y Hermione ya no está sola y se cree capaz de cualquier cosa, de derribar muros, de mover montañas, de buscar a Harry en los confines de la Tierra si Ron va con ella.

Cuando llegan hasta la figura encorvada de Dumbledore, las aristas de la realidad se afilan y los ángulos del mundo la asfixian. Ve a Harry tendido en el suelo, anclado al cuerpo inmóvil de Cedric, y el miedo la sacude de arriba abajo porque no sabe si está vivo o muerto hasta que sus ojos de esmeralda pestañean tras los cristales. Lo oye toser, murmurar entre dientes, entre alaridos, entre pasos frenéticos que siguen descendiendo desde las gradas que los rodean, resonando en la tenebrosa cúpula del cielo. Harry está vivo y Hermione se rompe desde dentro, se fractura, empequeñece. Las lágrimas le hacen un nudo en el corazón y todo es borroso mientras Ron le suelta la mano y ella reza para que la abrace y la aleje del mundo, de los chicos que mueren y los niños que viven, pero no lo hace. Harry está vivo y Alastor Moody lo ayuda a ponerse en pie mientras la señora Weasley chilla sobrecogida y sepulta a Ron y Hermione en sus brazos, intentando alejarlos del horror que ya han visto. Ron se queja, _mamá, no puedo respirar_, Molly lloriquea, todo finge volver a la normalidad pero Hermione sabe que no es así, porque todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora.

Sabe que hay algo oscuro fraguándose a sus espaldas, escondido, esperando la mejor oportunidad. Que ya no son niños, que la inocencia se tambalea y se desvanece, que Harry puede morir y Ron es inmenso al lado de ella, y que eso que siente vibrando en su estómago no sólo es miedo, sino otra cosa.

**(fin)**

2/10/05


End file.
